Various vehicle anti-theft devices are known which immobilise a vehicle and prevent the vehicle from being driven away by a thief even if the latter has gained entry to the interior of the vehicle. However there is a demand for a vehicle anti-theft arrangement in which the operative connection between a control unit disposed in the driver's cabin and a vehicle disabling device is effected entirely electrically and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-theft device of this character.